


Lazy Summer Night

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Double Drabble, F/F, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are not nice people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Night

'Still on that one?' asked Xander, leaning lazily on the banister. It was the height of summer, and the day's heat lingered, making everyone in town a little slow to move. Willow was picking her teeth by the table, leafing through a seemingly ancient tome, her other hand lost in her girlfriend's hair. Tara was lying across the table, her head on her crossed arms, her hair moving along with her slow breath. 

'Did you know Anyanka was originally a human?'

'What's that got to do with anything?'

'Nothing, I suppose,' said Willow, closing the book with a sigh. She leaned down to give Tara a kiss on the forehead. Her lips left a little red spot on her skin. 

'I'll leave you to it, then,' said Xander, loping off towards the hall, shiny leather gleaming in the lamplight. 

'Mistress...?' came Tara's voice, weak and pale, like the rest of her. 

'I'm glad you're awake,' said Willow, and grinned, sharp as a wolf. 'I was getting bored.' She helped Tara out of her chair and down on her knees on the floor, and opened up her legs. There was, after all, a reason she'd picked a skirt to wear tonight.


End file.
